The Summer House
by LoveMeBetter
Summary: Draco and Hermione spend a magic free summer together. Alone.
1. Chapter 1

The Summer House.

A/N: Hey guys, so I came up with the idea for this story about a year ago, I've been writing it for ages but with a lot of abuse from my bestie I have decided it's time to finally get this up here. Sort of following my own storyline, set the summer after 6th year. Dumbledore's still alive, Voldemort is still the bad guy and Draco, well he's sort of good, in a weirdly Slytherin way. I apologise for any spelling mistakes now. I am now rambling so I'll shut up and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione sat across form Professor Dumbledore, a shocked look on Draco's face looked rather out of place on the handsome Slytherin, Hermione on the other hand looked almost please with herself.

"So the arrangements have been made, you leave tomorrow. 10am"Dumbledore smiled at them, he approved of this arrangement and made no effort to hide it.

"Well, we best go start packing then" Hermione said. Draco rose from his seat and Hermione followed at a more normal pace.

"Very well then, and if I don't see you tomorrow. Have a good summer.

With that, they left.

Once in the hallway Draco turned towards the dungeons and started storming off. He was not happy, how dare that Mudblood go behind his back and make plans like that. Spending the summer with a Mudblood was bad, spending it with Mudblood Granger; well that was a whole new level of bad.

After watching Draco turn the corner Hermione turned and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, she would have to explain to Harry and Ron why she was leaving school two weeks early, with Draco Malfoy. And she couldn't see them being so understanding.

Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't be happy spending the summer with her, but what she would never know, what Draco would never admit was that even though he hated her, he was glad to be away from The Manor. He couldn't really go home, everyone knew that Voldemort had taken The Manor form his father and was currently using it for 'The Bad Side'. Draco may be a Death Eater but he would never work for Voldemort. Ever.

Hermione reached the common room to find Ron asleep on the sofa and Harry struggling with an essay, most probably from Snape, probably due in tomorrow and by the looks of it, Harry hadn't even started.

"Hermione there you are, where have you been? We couldn't fine you after Defence Against The Dark Arts" Harry pushed his work aside and looked at Hermione who was sitting in her favourite armchair by the fire.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore"

"Oh ok" Harry went back to his work.

"S-s-piders! Big, hairy things, following me!" Ron sat bolt upright. Harry turned to look at Ron, who was sweating and panting.

"Mate, you look like you've run a friggin' mile" Harry was teasing him.

"No, spiders. Chased me, through the forest" His breathing had eased and he's stopped sweating slightly, Harry just laughed at him.

"Now that Ron's awake I have something I need to tell you. As Harry knows I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and-" Hermione paused, how was she going to explain it? "-Well Malfoy was there and you know his situation"

"Yeah he's a git!"

"Ron. Just shut up." Hermione stood and started pacing. "Everyone knows about Malfoy Manor and Dumbledore feels it's unsafe for Malfoy to return there while He's there. So I spoke to Dumbledore and he has agreed that Malfoy has to spend the summer somewhere safe, so, he's spending it with me"

"What the hell Hermione! He's a death eater, he's one of THEM!"

"Hermione, Ron's right. He's not safe." Harry's concern was genuine. Ron was just pissed.

"There's nothing we can do now anyway, we leave tomorrow morning. I'll write I promise and don't worry about Malfoy, he won't even think of stepping out of line." Hermione smiled at the two boys who in their own time, smiled back.

Draco was sitting on his four poster double bed looking blankly at the mess surrounding him. When he had arrived all his stuff had fit in his trunk, now it didn't. Still staring at the mess there was a knock at the door, no one in Slytherin knocked, they just waltzed in, often to more than intimate moments, Draco invited the person on the other side of the door in. The door swung open and revealed an unusually scruffy looking Hermione Granger in tracksuit bottoms and a tight vest top.

"Granger? What are you doing here? And how the bloody hell did you get in?"

"Well I finished packing and I thought I'd come see if you needed some help. Blaise let me in."

"Why did Blaise let you in?" He looked confused

"You could've told me you weren't going to tell your friends and Blaise thinks I'm doing your homework" Hermione stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and looked round the room

"Well do you want my help?"

"Normally I wouldn't accept your help but quite frankly I can't be arsed to do it all by myself so, Yes, I would like your help"

He nodded his head to invite her in and signal for her to shut the door, she kicked it and it closed with a loud thud. Hermione sat on the floor next to the trunk filled with unfolded clothes and started to fold them neatly, Draco may be a Malfoy but he was still a boy and as a result was unable to fold his clothes. Draco stared for a minute at Hermione folding his clothes before turning to a pile of books.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner but life has been hectic. I know Draco and Hermione are being sort of nice to each other but, hey. Anyway here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy (:

3 hours later and all Draco's stuff was packed, magic would've been quicker but they both had time to spare and Hermione much preferred packing by hand.

"Right, I best be going" Hermione stood up, legs stiff from sitting for so long, collapsed onto the bed

"Well since you don't want to go, would you help me with my homework?"

Hermione once again was shocked, Malfoy wanted her help.

"Ok then, what is it?"

"Defence against the dark arts essay for Snape" Hermione remembered Harry struggling with an essay, most probably the same one.

Her thought were interrupted by voices on the other side of the door.

"You can come in guys" Draco smiled to himself, Goyle had once walked in on Draco mid-thrust into some skinny blond Ravenclaw girl, never has he entered without knocking since.

"Have you finished yet? We're tired and we want to go to bed" Blaise was standing in the doorway with 3 other Syltherin boys.

"It's Ok; we'll go down to the common room" Draco left and Hermione followed.

The common room was empty; all the Slytherin's had gone to bed except one, who was lounging on the sofa next to her watching intently has Hermione did his homework for him. Hermione proudly finished the conclusion and looked up to find Draco asleep. He was good looking when he was asleep, shame she had to wake him, she threw some wizarding porn magazine at him.

"W- What? I'm awake!"

"I know, I woke you." Draco looked down at the magazine she threw at him; it had opened on a rather graphic page of a woman 'riding' a broomstick.

"Well what a nice thing to wake up to" He smirked; Hermione just looked at him disgusted.

"Your homework" she handed him the pieces of parchment, he flicked through it, not bothering to read it.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, still flicking through the paper. Hermione scanned the room looking for a clock; there in the corner stood an old grandfather clock, she could just make out the hands.

"11:30"

"We leave in ten and half hours" Draco stated.

"Shocker, the blonde can do maths" Hermione pulled a face; Draco pulled one back and elbowed her in the side. Hermione elbowed him back

Draco gasped "Merlin you have bony elbows"

"So do you" They smiled at each other, Hermione's smile soon turned into a yawn

"I really do have to be getting back" Once again Hermione rose to her feet

"How are you going to get back without being seen?"

"I don't know, I'll manage"

"Good luck, Peeves is a nightmare round here and a loud one at that"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned

"Well I guess I'm staying here then" she sat on the sofa again

"Guess you're stuck with me" he gave her an annoying smile

"I'm stuck with you all summer, remember." But Draco had fallen asleep again and was now leaning on Hermione's shoulder, gradually slipping so his head ended up in her lap. Hermione too was asleep before this happened, her head resting on the back of the sofa. They both feel into a deep sleep and the clock struck, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Draco and Hermione were still sleeping as the Slytherins started waking.

Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the sofa opposite to where Draco and Hermione lay sleeping. The four were silent, listening to the sleepers breathing, slow and steady, deep in sleep. The silence was interrupted.

"Why is there always such a long queue for the lo-oooo!" Pansy had woken up

"What do we have here then?" Pansy was whispering now as she went and stood behind the four boys to watch Draco and Hermione sleep.

"They look kinda cute" Goyle nudged Crabbe to get his attention.

"Yeah they kinda do" Crabbe tore his eyes away from the two sleeping forms to look at Goyle who nodded. Pansy thumped them on the back of their heads and both boys shut up, they were ruining the show. The clock struck eight and still the two bodies didn't stir.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Theo asked Blaise.

"Probably, or they'll miss breakfast" at this comment Pansy walked behind the other sofa and gently poked them and when they still didn't move she poked them again, harder this time and one of them moved. Draco opened his eyes to find four blank faces staring back at him. He quickly sat up and took in his surroundings. The common room? Why was he in there? Then his eyes came to rest on the girl sleeping next to him. Hermione looked different asleep, less stressed probably. He didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to. He shook her arm gently.

"Granger"

"Mmm?"

"You need to wake up" he smiled as she opened her eyes

"Where am I?" Then the memories came flooding back.

"Uh I think we feel asleep" Draco rubbed his eyes and if to emphasise the point.

"Uh yeah maybe" Hermione smiled at him

*Cough* Draco and Hermione turned to face Pansy standing behind them

"Good morning to you too"

"Good morning Pansy. Sleep well?" Draco made polite conversation with the dark haired girl who stood like a cat, ready to pounce, and pounce she would.

"Yes I did actually. Did you and Miss Granger sleep well?" she smirked.

"Yes we did thank you, very well indeed" Pansy threw a look at Hermione who was desperately trying to calm the mess of curls on her head. Draco stood up and made his way to the bathroom

"Don't" was all he said to the five bemused Slytherins, all eager to ask questions about Granger and last night and to be perfectly honest he couldn't be arsed to explain, right now there was a more urgent matter that needed seeing to, one that is often caused by waking up with your head in a woman's lap.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; OH MY GOD! It's been ages. Anyway, exams are over and I have the summer to keep updating (QUE HAPPY DANCE!). Draco actually has some humanity towards Hermione in this story and I know it's out of the ordinary but it works with the story. Hopefully I'll get it finished and posted. Enjoy!

Hermione arrived back at the Gryffindor common room 10 hours later than planned. She'd helped Malfoy pack, don't his homework and had a pretty good sleep to have a lovely wake up this morning. She dressed quickly and made her way down for breakfast. Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry with Ginny and Dean facing them, this was the last morning she would eat breakfast with her 3 best friends for 8 weeks. Ron was still mad that she was spending the summer with a 'ferret' and not him and Harry but she didn't care. Hermione saw the boys tense up when Malfoy, Blaise and Theo walked through the door closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, who were obviously cracking really bad jokes as they were the only two laughing, and who said Slytherin's didn't have a sense of humour? Hermione and Draco nodded to each other from their respective tables, Hermione continued her breakfast but Draco didn't eat that morning, he was too nervous, afraid he'd throw up on the way there. He sat and watched the others eat, every so often glancing at Granger who was more often than not checking her watch.

The clock struck 9:30 and Hermione got up from her seat and left, closely followed by Draco who was closely followed by Ron. Once out in the hall Ron caught up to Draco, grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the wall.

"If you lay one finger on Hermione I will hex you to oblivion and kill you just because I could" Ron spat in a hateful tone with a more than menacing look in her eyes.

"Why would I want to touch her?" Draco threw back

Ron's wand tip pressed into his throat was beginning to hurt.

"It's ok, I won't touch her" Draco breathed a sigh of relief as Ron removed his was, turned to leave then turned again.

"I'm holding you to that" He turned sharply and left.

Draco hurried back to the Slytherin common room, grabbed his stuff and made his way to the courtyard where Hermione was waiting.

"There you are. What are you wearing?"

"Uh, a suit?" Draco looked at himself confused

"You can't wear a suit, you're a teenager" Hermione was outraged.

"Well what do you suggest I wear?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt"

"I don't own jeans"

"You don't own jeans?" Hermione again was outraged. "Ok, major wardrobe re-vamp ins in order as soon as we're settled"

"Fine, but what do you suggest I wear now?"

"Here" Hermione brought out her wand and transfigured Draco's suit into a pair of black jeans and a green and black checked day shirt. "Not bad"

Draco was not happy, "I look like a muggle"

"That's the idea"

Draco crossed his arms and Hermione copied. It wasn't quite 10am yet.

"Ah, I see your ready to go" Dumbledore smiled at them, "I have something for you for the journey"

He handed them a bottle of drink each, they looked at the bottle confused

"Butter Beer" the confusion fell from the faces

"Uh thanks"

"Yeah... thanks"

"Well you best get going"

The clock struck 10, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and together with their luggage they apparated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I've just realised I haven't done a disclaimer (Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy (Although I wish I do), Hermione Granger or any other characters mentioned, especially Harry Potter as, unfortunately I am not J.K Rowling). Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really do make me smile :D Enjoy!

They arrived on platform 9 ¾ to find it empty, the protection round Hogwarts wouldn't let them apparate straight into Muggle London for safety reasons. The two were shocked; neither had ever seen the platform empty.

"Ok, where now?" Draco was still looking round as he spoke, almost unable to comprehend the emptiness of such a familiar place, a place that would take him home, back to Hogwarts, allowing him to escape the stress of his father.

"There's a car waiting to take us where we're staying" Hermione said gathering her luggage

"And where is that?"

"Brighton, come on, we have to go" Hermione made her way towards the entrance of the station, appearing in the mass of people unnoticed, Draco followed.

"Hey Danny" Hermione hugged the driver and Draco couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, never had anyone apart from his mother hugged him when they picked him up.

"Malfoy, this is Danny. Danny, Malfoy" Hermione introduced the two boys and they shook hands,

"Get in guys and we'll get going" Danny made his way round the car to the driver's side and Draco and Hermione got in the back. Draco had seen cars before while in Muggle London but he'd never been in one, his father wasn't so fond of the muggle form of transport.

"So why didn't we just apparate straight to Brighton?"

"Because if Voldemort has men watching magical transport he'd know where you're staying, this way it'll be harder for him to track you should he want to." Danny explained.

"So he knows about us?" Draco whispered to Hermione

"No, he is one of us" Hermione got comfy in her seat

"Oh" was all Draco had to say

"Right guys, it'll take us about 3 ½ hours to get to Brighton. Road works"

"Joy" Hermione's sarcasm was obvious; Draco just nodded his head and looked out the window. They were sat in silence for a while before Hermione couldn't take any more and pulled out her iPod

"What's that?" Draco pointed at the silver device in her hand

"Uh, an iPod"

"What does it do?"

"You listen to music on it" Draco held out his hand and Hermione passed it to him, he held it up to his ear.

"I can't hear anything"

Danny laughed "Sorry, I forgot Daddy was a muggle free man"

Hermione threw a look at Danny, telling him to be nice "That's because you use the headphones" she pointed to them and Draco put them in his ear and pressed play. He practically had a nervous breakdown in his seat as the music blared in his ears, he pulled the earphones out.

"Ahhh! What the bloody hell was that?"

"Music Malfoy, loud muggle music" Hermione couldn't help but smile as she settled back in her seat, the journey ahead of her promising to be an interesting affair.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I promised I'd get posting and here it is, Chapter 5. I honestly can't tell you how long this story will be as I haven't even finished writing it yet. This is actually an account of a horrible journey down to Brighton I suffered through; I know how they all feel. Anyways... Enjoy!

An hour later and they were stuck in traffic

"How long does this go on for?" Hermione was asking Danny

"3 hours"

"Ugh, pull into the next service station and we'll get lunch"

"Ok, next service station 20 miles. Sorry guys"

"Ugh" Hermione wasn't the only one who felt like that; Draco had been hungry for the past 20 minutes, now he realized that skipping breakfast was a bad idea.

"How long will that take?" He tried to sound casual but his growling stomach made it almost impossible

"An hour, maybe an hour fifteen" Danny sighed

"Great."

...

"How long now?

"6 miles Hermione, we haven't moved since you last asked."

"Sorry I'm bored"

...

"Ok guys, 1 min and we'll be there"

"Finally!"

"YES!"

They pulled into the service station and were out of the car in a flash. Danny and Draco started making their way to the fridges and Hermione to the ladies room.

"I'm going to the loo, pick me something Danny"

"Kay

The boys were looking at sandwiches and Draco noted that muggles really do eat some strange things, 'All day breakfast' sandwiches which was what Danny picked.

"So... you and 'Mione huh?" Danny smirked; he wasn't much older than Draco, only a few years and was clearly very fond of 'Mione

"Uh no, she's just helping me out. Always one to do good" Draco explained

"So nothing's going on?"

"Nope"

"Alright then"

Hermione met the boys at the till and together they made their way out to the car

"Only an hour left"

"Oh thank god." Hermione was relived, she hated long car journeys

Half an hour later they were stuck in yet another traffic jam, they'd eaten their lunch, apparently the horrific 'all day breakfast' sandwich was Hermione's choice of meal and Danny's was a simple cheese, and they were starting to get tired. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes

"I'm tired"

"I'd get some sleep if I were you guys. We could be here a while" Danny yawned as well

Hermione got comfy against her pillow, Draco up against the window and it was not long before the two of them were asleep. Hermione wriggled the small space between them and rested her head on Draco's shoulder, both of them so deep in sleep neither realised their close proximity to each other.

"Hey come on. Wake up, we're here!" Danny all but screamed at them and Hermione woke with a start.

"Mmmhhhh?" Hermione opened her eye and tried to move only to find her legs weighted down, she looked down to see Draco, asleep in her lap once again. "Draco!" she hit him on the shoulder

"I'm awake!" He sat up and blinked, the street lights hurting his eyes.

"We're making a bit of a habit of this" Hermione said to Draco as they got out of the car

"Yeah we are"

"First the common room, now the car. What next?" Hermione laughed

"I dread to think" Draco said to himself.

They carried their bags in to the house and collapsed on the sofa

"It's 2am. I think we should go to bed" Danny checked his watch.

"Ok night" Hermione grunted to Danny from a heap on the sofa

"Night guys" Danny made his way to the guest house where he was staying

"Grab your bags and I'll show you your room"

The house was massive. A modern mansion, nothing like The Manor, with walls of glass, show home bedrooms, a huge garden with an outdoor poll and pool house. Then there was the guest house, it was, well, the size of a house. This was Hermione's very own summer house.

"This is your room" Hermione opened the door

"Wow" Even Draco was impressed with the room; it was white and black with a double bed on end and a sofa the other

"You've got money?" Draco was confused, her parents were dentists.

"Yes Draco, a sweet 16 from my Nan"

"Bloody hell" was all Draco could say

"I'm just next door if you need me. Night Draco" Hermione said, turning and leaving

"Night" Draco smiled as she turned to look at him. She smiled back.

Hermione Granger dragged her bags into her room and flopped onto her bed, just like she left it. Draco and Hermione changed and got into bed in perfect sync. They drifted off and didn't wake till morning.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So here's a link to my site with pictures of what I imagined the house to look like

uniquenessisbeautiful(dot)webs(dot)com/

Enjoy!

Morning came, sunlight shone through the windows and still the two teenagers slept. The hours ticked by and still Hermione, Draco and Danny slept off the horrendous journey. 2pm came and there were the beginning signs of life in the house.

Hermione rolled over, blinked and checked her clock

"Oh God" she grabbed her phone, 7 missed calls, all from her mum.

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

"Hello?"

"Hey mum"

"Oh hello darling"

"Sorry I didn't answer I was still asleep"

"Hhmm, I thought so"

"Any way, we're all settled. I'll go shopping and get food later"

"Ok, well there's money in the summer fund if you need it"

"Thanks. Did you hear about the traffic yesterday it was..."

"Sorry darling I have to go. I'll call another time. Bye"

The call cut off. Hermione had never been close to her mother; she was always too caught up in work and other people's business. No, she was a daddy's girl. Hermione threw back her covers, put on a pair of shorts and made her way down for 'breakfast'.

An hour earlier, Draco stirred in his sleep, sunlight shining in his eyes woke him, he rolled onto his back, duvet round hiss waist and tangled round his legs cutting off the blood supply. He'd had a good few hours sleep. He untangled himself and went to explore the rest of the house.

He made his way down to the kitchen; tiles cold under his bare feet, the view from the kitchen stopped him in his tracks. The kitchen led out onto a deck then onto a garden with a pool, slide, trampoline, hammock, Jacuzzi, pool house and guest house. Granger really does have money.

Draco wondered round the garden aimlessly before deciding to go for a swim. Hogwarts may be **the** coolest school around but it didn't have a pool like this. He removed his pyjama bottoms, leaving him in his boxers, and he took to the water. He was still swimming lengths when Hermione appeared an hour later. As she made her way to the back of the house what she saw shocked her, a handsome blonde boy was swimming lengths in nothing but a pair of white boxers in her pool, which she begged her Nan not to have installed. Hermione was now inwardly thanking her persistent grandmother, "You'll thank me one day" she'd said and she was right.

And back on earth: that handsome blonde boy was Draco Malfoy; she blinked and shook her head.

"Whoa Hermione, he's Malfoy. Remember?" Hermione took one big breath and stepped out into the garden. She sat on the sofa on the deck facing the pool.

Draco stopped swimming; he'd lost count of how many lengths he'd done.

"Good morning Draco" He hadn't notice her arrive; they looked at each other as he climbed to steps of the pool.

"I think it should be good afternoon"

"So it should" she threw him a towel almost reluctantly as he was bound to wrap it round his waist. _What had gotten into her? She never thought like this! Ok, well that was a lie but never about Malfoy_. He didn't wrap the towel round him though; instead he placed it on the sofa next to her and sat on it. They smiled.

"Good swim?"

"Yeah, not bad. Nice pool" he nodded at it.

"Thanks" There was a moment of silence.

"Breakfast?" she asked "Or lunch" she added laughing.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind"

"Get dressed and I'll take you out. The cupboards are bare"

He got up and grabbed his pyjama bottoms and walked back into the house. Hermione stayed seated, watching him, his white boxers had turned slightly see through

"Damn that's fine." Again she mentally scolded herself and followed him inside.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been so busy getting my college place sorted. I got my own laptop for my birthday so I will be updating more frequently (hopefully). Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm taking everything into consideration when I write so hopefully this chapter will be better. I know I said it was set the summer after 6th year but can we just pretend Hermione is old enough to drive. Please?:D

Enjoy!

Hermione grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter and made her way out to the garage with Draco in tow. The garage door opened to reveal 3 very nice looking cars, now even though Draco would probably never learn to drive a muggle car he could still enjoy looking at them. Hermione walked to the emerald green one in the middle. Porche 911, one of Draco's favourites and Hermione's pride and joy. She slid into the driver's seat, Draco in the passenger side.

"Nice car"

"Thanks"

"Even nicer colour"

"It's custom, the don't sell it in the shops"

"You chose the colour?" Draco's voice raised an octave in shock

"Yeah, I may be a Gryffindor but red and gold don't always look good. Besides, greens my favourite colour" she smiled at him and sped out of the garage.

"Table for two please Georgio"

"Of course Miss Granger" (quick one, if you hadn't already guessed, Georgio is Italian)

"Is here good?"

"Yes thanks"

"Your menus, I'll be back to order drinks and food in a minute" he handed them both a menu and left

"So you're a bit of a local celebrity?" Draco was becoming even more confused; the house was definitely the biggest he'd seen on the drive here. The cars, who had 3 cars at their age? And Georgio, who seemed desperate to please her.

"Not me personally but my Nan is, she's the local school benefactor. She came into the money from her late mother, it's been in the family for years Nan just worked hard and managed to triple the amount she inherited"

"Ah, Grandma Granger"

Georgio appeared at the table "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Ice tea please Georgio"

"And for you sir?"

"Uh, what she said"

"2 iced teas, thank you"

"Is he…..?" Draco's gaze followed him

"Is he what?" Hermione smiled

"You know. Gay" Draco whispered

"No, just Italian"

"So how can you tell if an Italian is gay?" Draco looked confused

"Urm, I don't know. Maybe he's just more camp than usual"

Hermione closed her menu.

"You know what you're having?" Draco asked

"I always have the same; I don't know why I even look at the menu"

"?"

"Goats cheese, spinach and caramelised onion pizza" she smiled

"Oh" Draco looked at the menu, half the foods her hadn't even heard of. Bangers 'n' Mash was the best muggle meal around where he was concerned

"You want me to order for you"?

"Yes please" he smiled shyly

"You like sea food"

"Yeah"

"Your drinks" he placed the two glasses on the table "And for your mains?"

"I'll have the goat's cheese pizza and he'll have the seafood risotto"

"Good choice Miss Granger"

"Thank you Georgio"

"OH MY GAWD! Hermione Granger? Oh my gawd, how are you?" Georgio made a swift exit as he saw what was approaching.

"Hi Tilly, I'm fine thanks. You?"

"Yeah, I'm brill! Who's you friend?"

"Tilly, this is Draco"

"Well hello Drake" Tilly flashed him a flirty smile

"Draco, this is Matilda"

"Hello Matilda" Tilly hugged him tightly

"So, you new round here? Trust Mione to always get the good lookers" There was a hint of hope in her question and a tad bit of jealousy in her statement. Unlike Hermione, Draco couldn't handle Tilly that well

"I'm. I'm just here for the summer. Hermione and I go to school together" Draco was in shock, he had never met anyone as loud as Tilly and he was friends with Pansy Parkinson

Tilly's phone rang, Barbie girl blaring out in the restaurant

"Bare with" she answered "Go?!" Matilda nodded, mumbled and 'aahh'ed then there was a shriek

"No! Don't move I'm coming over right now!"

"Sorry Mione, major crisis at the shoot, must dash. Have a good holibubs you two, toodles" she waved, smiled and left.

Draco and Hermione just sat in stunned silence.

"So… she seemed… nice"

Hermione scoffed "Not if you're an animal with fur. Besides she was only here to talk to you, she clocked you the minute she walked in. We don't get on"

"I wonder why?"

"Dinner is served" Georgio placed the meals in front of them, winked at Draco and sashayed away, shouting at another waiter in Italian

"Did he just wink at you?"

"Yeah" Draco just shrugged it off

"Georgio, Tilly, Danny seems to like you too. Must be the Malfoy charm" Hermione grinned

"What can I say, everyone loves me"

"I hate to disagree but…."

"OK, maybe just Georgio, Tilly, Danny, my parents" He paused "And you"

"Mmm hmm"

"Why else would you invite me to stay with you, which is consequently saving my life" they hadn't spoke about why Hermione had invited him but it was inevitable, she might as well get it over with

"Actually, the reason I invited you was so I could make this summer hell for you but you seem like a nice guy so I don't think I will. It pains me to say this but, you're right. I do like you" She smiled weakly at him and they both continued eating in silence, after a while Draco spoke

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you offered this. I told myself I hated you and I was pissed you went behind my back and planned this when all I really wanted to do was hug you and say thank you till we're both sick of the words. Thank you"

"You're welcome"

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, one finished and paid and on the way to the car Hermione announced that they needed to go shopping. 3 hours later they returned with enough food to feed the 5000. Once in the house the bags were unpacked, by hand. Eventually Draco, Hermione and Danny collapsed on the sofa.

"You're looking good mate" Danny was commenting on Draco's outfit

"Thanks, Hermione transfigured my whole wardrobe into shorts, t-shirts and flip-flops" Draco was not impressed. Hermione grinned sheepishly

"I'm going to go for a swim, care to join me?" Hermione started making her way to the pool outside.

"I can't sorry, I've got to get my stuff and get on the road, I'm going to stay with the boys for the summer, leave you two here"

"Alright, Draco?"

"Yeah sure" Hermione turned and made her way to the pool as Danny turned to Draco

"You don't mind me leaving you with Mione do you?" he looked genuinely concerned

"Course not; I think I can handle her"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Good, cause she can be quite a handful at times"

"Trust me, I know. Did she tell you she punched me in the face one time?" Draco laughed

"Yeah she did mention it. Don't worry, you can't tell. Anyway, I best go pack"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Two posts in one day! Go me! The story is moving quite quick but I don't want to drag it out. If it's moving too quick, please tell me. Enjoy!

Hermione was lying on a lilo in the pool. The weather was unnaturally warm for the English summer but the sun was out and hitting 30°C, perfect for a spot of sunbathing. Draco slipped off his flip-flops and t-shirt, according to Hermione the shorts were a sort of swimming trunks. He slid soundlessly into the water over to Hermione, she had her eyes closed and she was breathing deeply. Draco placed his hands under the lilo and flipped it, throwing her into the pool. Hermione screamed loudly and as she resurfaced she started giggling and splashed Draco in the face. He splashed her back, soon Hermione was screaming as they started a full on water fight

"Wait! Hold that though" Hermione swam to the edge and got out. She ran into the pool house, when she reappeared she was holding two water guns, she threw one at Draco and immediately started firing at him. He fired back a jet of water hitting her in the arm.

"Don't think you're going to win Draco Malfoy" Hermione shouted and ran, she sprinted to the pool house, running through it, Draco followed. She ran across the garden and hid behind the guest house. Draco emerged from the pool house and looked round. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He went and stood by the pool, ready to dive in for cover. Hermione emerged from behind the house and fired at Draco, catching him off guard and hitting him in the back. He turned to find her charging at him, laughing. She ran into him, pushing him into the pool. She lost her balance and fell in on top of him. They lost their bearings under the water fighting each other to find the surface, they came up laughing.

"I win"

"Fine, you win"

"Thank you. You hungry?" Hermione swam to the steps of the pool and started climbing them. Draco watched her from the middle of the pool; her long brown hair and red polka dot bikini sending rivers of water down her chest and legs. Yes, he was hungry

"Maybe just a snack, I'm still full from lunch" Draco followed her, his blue swimming shorts sticking to his toned legs.

"Oreos?"

"What are oreos?"

"I'm not even going to explain" she through him a pack "Just eat"

"Ok…" He took a bite and mused. "These are good"

"I know right" Draco and Hermione we sitting on the sofa on the deck. Hermione reached back and pressed play on her iPod.

"Aaahh, the music box"

"It's an iPod Draco, an iPod." He nodded "So is there anything you want to do this summer?"

"I don't know, what can we do?"

"Urm, there's a beach just down the road. I'm sure I've got plenty of friends who'd like to meet you, we could throw a party. I know..." Hermione padded into the kitchen and came back out holding a large plastic book. When she opened it there was a section of buttons with letters on and screen that lit up.

"What. Is that?"

"This is a laptop. It's a computer you can carry round with you"

"Ok. What are you doing with it?" A blue and white picture came up on the screen.

"I'm checking Facebook. See if there are any parties during the summer"

"Ok, what is Facebook?"

"Oh God Draco, never mind… Here we go, there's a beach party next week and Harrison's having a birthday bash at his the following week. We could go if you fancied it?"

"Yeah, sounds good"

"I can't promise you'll enjoy muggle parties. We can get pretty wild" she winked at him

"Well you clearly haven't heard the stories from the Slytherin parties"

"Oh no, I've heard. Well you can compare when we go."

For the next two days the pair spent their time sunbathing buy the pool, listening to music and just chilling. By the third day of doing nothing Hermione had had enough. She stood at the end of Draco's sun lounger, blocking the sun.

"Get up"

"Huh?"

"I said get up. C'mon, I'm going to teach you to play rugby" she said, tossing a rugby ball in the air

"Fine" Draco stood up and Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the grass

"You ever seen rugby?"

"Uh. No"

"Ok, starting from square one. You need to hold the ball like this" she gestured to the ball, raising it up to show him. She threw it at him "You try"

He held it up, showing her. "Ok, throw it back" He threw it back to her like a football.

"Ok you don't throw it like that. Hold the ball at your side like this and throw it forward, point forward. And it should travel in a straight line." She through it "See? Your go."

He threw it back "Good"

"So, if I've got the ball and you what it, what are you going to do?"

"Urm, ask for it?"

"Draco, you're a Slytherin, you don't ask. You take"

"Ok… So how do I take?"

"You tackle"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; I may have built the summer house and created Hermione and Draco in the Sims 3 and spend all of my free non-story writing time playing it :D Things start to get a lil rude this chapter ;) Once again, thank you for all your lovely reviews, especially Taylor F who is just awesome!

Enjoy!

"_So, if I've got the ball and you what it, what are you going to do?"_

"_Urm, ask for it?"_

"_Draco, you're a Slytherin, you don't ask. You take" _

"_Ok… So how do I take?"_

"_You tackle" _

"I what?"

"You tackle. It's easy look," she turned to face him directly "if I'm running and you want the ball the easiest way to get it is to push me over. That doesn't really work, to tackle me you need to run at me"

"I'm not running at you" Draco crossed his arms over his chest

"Yes you are. You won't hurt me; I play rugby with the boys all the time"

"I wasn't afraid of me hurting you I'm afraid of you hurting me"

"Grow some balls" This comment more that slightly wounded Draco, how dare she suggest he had a lack of male pride.

"Fine Granger, I'll tackle you if you really want me too" Draco widened his legs and crouched down, ready to run at her.

"To tackle someone you need to aim for their legs. Getting their legs means they're unable to move. Use your shoulder to push them down and tuck your head in to protect it. You ready?"

"Oh I'm ready" Draco smirked at her

"Go"

Draco ran at her, he had no idea what he was doing; non-broomstick sport didn't exactly come naturally to him. Before he could keep thinking Hermione was close enough. He pushed forward, using his shoulder to drive her back, grabbing onto the backs of her thighs. He felt himself fall with her but with his hands holding onto her he had no way to stop himself. They hit the grass with a thud. A tangle of bodies, bare skin rubbing on bare skin, Draco could feel her breasts pressed against his chest through her bikini, her legs interlocking with his, holding one of them between hers.

"Good. That was good" Hermione breathed, hitting the floor at such a speed had winded her.

"We're not doing that again" Draco rolled to the slide slightly, allowing Hermione to take deeper breaths "You good?"

"Yeah. Thanks" Hermione nodded. "I think you should just stick to Quidditch" she laughed.

Draco had hardly ever heard Hermione laugh before the summer; it was a nice sound, certainly one he could get used to.

"Come on" Hermione patted his back as she started to sit up. "Let's try again"

For the next 4 days Hermione taught Draco the rules of Rugby, they watched games on TV and visited the local rugby ground. By the end of the week Draco was well and truly versed in the game of rugby, as well as being slightly bruised and sore in places he never knew could be sore.

It was late morning and Draco was lounging on the sofa on the deck reading one of Hermione's many books while she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. A shuffle and a painful gasp from behind her caught her attention.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think I just pulled a muscle. Every single muscle in my body"

"I know just the thing" Draco groaned. Hermione's 'things' often ended in aches and pains

"You'll enjoy it I promise" she grabbed him by the hand and all but dragged him over to the hot tub, she slipped into the warm water her muscles immediately relaxing "Get in"

Draco slid in next to her "it's a bath"

"Ah, but it's not just any bath" she turner round and pressed a button. The small pool started rumbling before it bubbling. "It's like a massage; it should make you feel better, less achy"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke "So when's this beach party?"

"This afternoon I think"

"Cool. So what do I wear?"

"Just shorts but bring a t-shirt and a hoodie, we'll be out late and it could get cold. Actually we should probably start getting read. We need to pop to the shop and get some booze, I don't think we bought enough the other day" Hermione stood up and got out. "You coming?"

"Yeah I'll follow you in" Draco was thankful to be alone. His shorts were tented under the water, it was wrong and he knew it but he couldn't help it. Hermione had been so friendly to him and she looked hot in her bikini. _It's natural, I'm a teenage boy and it's natural. _His hand ran up and down his leg then stopped. He couldn't do that here. He stood up to survey the damage, his cock was visible through the blue and white fabric, it was obvious he was hard. Nothing could be done about it now; he got out and made his way inside, Hermione was in the kitchen with her back to him

"I'm going to go dry off and change. Won't be long" he shouted at her as he all but ran past the kitchen.

Once in his room he grabbed his cock through his shorts and rubbed it. Striping off and sitting on the edge of the bed Draco held the base of his cock; he closed his eyes and began to pump. Sliding his hand up and down his cock he groaned involuntary. The tension had been building up in him for days, he needed this release. Gripping harder and pumping faster Draco came, silencing his scream by biting his lip. After cleaning up, changing into something dry and flinging a hoodie over his shoulder he made his way downstairs. Hermione was sitting in the living room in a pair of short shorts and a baggy orange top that had slid down her arm, showing the top of her breast in its matching orange bikini.

"You ready?" Hermione's attention was taken away from her phone when Draco spoke. He looked a tad pink in the cheeks, he hadn't realised that she'd been upstairs when he was and she'd heard him. She smiled a knowing smile and grabbed her bag from the floor next to her.

"Come on, we'll walk. It's not far"

Closing the door behind them they made their way to the party. Oh what fun they would have.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Currently eating a pot of Marshmallow Fluff (if you've never tried it, you so should). I call it brain food. As always the response to this story is fab! Thank you!

Enjoy!

As Draco and Hermione walked down the drive they could here shouts from the other side of the wall, rounding the corner they saw just what the noise was coming from. A group of teenagers in shorts and t-shirts and carrying cooler boxes and bags were making their way down the road. Hermione laughed.

"They're with us" she nodded towards the group ahead of them "You'll meet them all later"

Turning left and leaving the group of rowdy teenagers Draco and Hermione headed for the supermarket.

"Any preferences on booze? I've got 3 bottles of Malibu in my bag"

"I wouldn't know, only ever drank Firewhiskey" Draco shrugged

"First time for everything I suppose" Hermione playfully punched him on the arm. Arriving at the shop they grabbed a trolley and headed to the alcoholic drinks. Hermione immediately picked up a 24 pack of Magners, one of Strongbow and a 15 pack of Kopparberg. Walking down the aisle she put in 4 bottles of Disaronno, Test tube shots, 2 bottles of Vodka and a pack of shot glasses. At the end of the aisle Draco went to go to the checkout

"Ah. We're not done yet" Hermione turned up the next aisle and Draco followed. He looked in the trolley

"Bloody hell! How much are we going to drink?"

"It's not much. There's a load of us going. If there's any left we split it and all take some home. There's never usually much left. I'm the one that buys most the drink anyway"

Throwing a few packs of glowsticks and neon face paint into the trolley Hermione turned to Draco, who was suspiciously eyeing up a pack of penis shot glasses and head bands, he picked up a pack and showed them to Hermione.

"Seriously? Muggles actually walk around with cocks on their head?"

"If you're a Hen Night then yes. We're done"

Placing the items on the belt Hermione looked at it all, brow furrowed.

"What?" Draco asked

"Go get three more bottles of Vodka"

"Vodka?" Draco had heard all about muggle alcohol but he'd never actually seen any

"The clear stuff with the red label"

When Draco came back and placed the bottles down Hermione had repacked half the trolley. The cashier put the last few bottle through the till

"Draco can you finish packing this please?"

"That's £328.84 please and do you have any I.D?" Hermione pulled a card out of her purse and handed it over to the cashier, she then pulled another card out and put it in the machine. Draco could see the card she used last time they came shopping still in her purse. Removing the card and taking the receipt and I.D off the cashier Hermione smiled and took the trolley.

"Let's go"

Once away from the cashier Draco spoke, "That wasn't the card you used last time"

"The card I used last time was the card for my summer fund. The card I just used is a card my Grandma gave me. She doesn't mind what I spend the money on but my mother does."

"Does your mum know about Grandma's card?"

Hermione was silent

"Hermione Granger, are you being deceitful?"

"Oh Draco you would be too if she was your mother"

"Hey, I'm not here to judge. I kinda like this rebellious Hermione. Next you're going to tell me you're not a virgin and you smoke"

Hermione was silent again.

"Seriously?" Draco was shocked

"I only smoke socially and not all the time. Anyway, help me get this trolley up the pavement"

Draco could hear music coming from along the beach.

"Looks like the party's started" Hermione pushed the trolley along the deck till she came to a fence, dragging the trolley onto the sand she made an announcement

"I come bearing gifts!" Heads turned towards her and a group ran towards her, screaming. After a few more screams and a few hugs Hermione called Draco over

"Guys this is Draco, he's staying with me for the summer"

One of the boys walking past carrying the drink from Hermione's trolley made a comment

"So, does mummy approve of lover boy?" he winked and carried on walking.

"Shut up Jack. It's not like that, we're just friends" Hermione shouted after him

"Of course" could be heard from behind the group of girls

"Ignore him. He's a twat sometimes. I'm Ali" A redhead stood next to Draco offered him her hand

"Nice to meet you" Draco shook it.

"So how do you know Mione?" she smiled at him

"We go to school together"

"Ah, that explains it" Ali nodded

"Explains what?"

"Why you're so well mannered. I mean, going to a school like that, they must teach you proper etiquette. All the boys here go to Chad's. Definitely not somewhere that teaches proper etiquette."

"Actually, my family are quite well respected. Etiquette has been taught to me from birth, although you wouldn't think it sometimes" Draco laughed

"Well then"

"Hmm. I even know how to ballroom dance."

"Aren't you a dark horse?"

"You have no idea"

Hermione joined them, after being dragged off to meet the new boy she was glad to finally catch up with one of her best friends.

"Draco's just been telling me how he's ballroom dancer" Ali bumped Hermione's hip with hers.

"He's a dark horse isn't he" Hermione winked at the girl next to her

"That's what I said. So apart from holidaying with boys, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too. If only you'd take that bloody phone with you, you might not miss me so much if you actually spoke to me more than once every 6 weeks"

"I know I'm sorry. But there is absolutely no signal up there"

"So why have you never told me about Draco here?" Ali asked, throwing her arm around Draco

"Never felt the need too"

"You never felt the need to tell me about the hot piece of meat? That you see every day for a whole year"

"Sorry Ali, guess it just slipped my mind" she winked

"ARE YOU READY TO PAR-TAY?!" Jack was standing on the table shouting at the crowd who cheered in response. "I SAID. ARE YOU READY?!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N; It's been ages I'm so sorry, I lost my memory stick with the story on but I found so I should be updating more frequently. Yes I am condoning under age sex in the chapter, don't like? Don't read. Keep the reviews coming, they make me happy!

Enjoy!

"I SAID. ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd screamed back at Jack, he turned up the music and shouted over it

"THEN LET'S PARTAY!

"Welcome to my life Draco Malfoy. Bet you weren't expecting this" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into the jumping crowd. Hermione joined a small group on the dance floor, the girls immediately focused their attention on Draco, working a circle around him and moving against him, Draco didn't look uncomfortable at all obviously used to female attention at Slytherin house parties.

"You boy seems to be enjoying himself" Jack came up Hermione and whispered in her ear,

"He's a bit of a school heart throb, all the girls love him."

"What about you Miss Granger? Is he your type?"

"I think he's good looking I'm not going to lie but I wouldn't"

"I know you Hermione, given the chance, you'd do anything." Jack started grinding his hips against Hermione's bum, "Remember last summer? You did all sorts"

"Oh I remember; I barely slept all summer. My grandma still remembers you opening the door naked, she found it hilarious" Hermione laughed

"I think I need a drink after that. Want one?"

Hermione nodded her head "I think it's time for some party games don't you?"

"Draco" Ali slurred his name, looking at him through squinted eyes, "I dare you to… KISS HERMIONE!"

So far the games had been tame but Ali had crossed the line, the first kiss. A warning for everyone that things were about to get hot and if you didn't want to play you needed to get lost. Draco had had a few drinks, a couple more shots then he should have and he could feel the effects of the alcohol in his system, the sober Draco would never do what drunk Draco was about to do. Well that's what he was telling himself.

Draco turned to Hermione sitting next to him and smiled, "I hope you don't mind" and he leant in

"NO!" Ali screamed "Stand up in the middle"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Hermione with him

"And it has to be a proper kiss" Ali nodded enthusiastically

"A kiss is a kiss Ali" Draco said to her

"No, she means tongues and all" Jack said

After hearing this Draco wasn't so sure about what he had got himself into playing games involving drink with these people.

"Alright then"

Draco grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him, he leant in and kissed her, pushing his hand into her hair, holding her head in place. He licked at her lower lip and she opened her mouth for him, allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth. Hermione wrapped one of her hands round his waist, holding his back and fisted her other hand into his hair, grabbing the blond locks on the back of his head. He pulled her closer to him, gently nipping her bottom lip causing her to moan and push herself against his leg that had worked his way in between hers. Draco and Hermione broke away from each other and laughed while the rest of the group cheered and whooped at them.

"Hot! Your turn Hermione, dare someone"

"Hmmmm, Jack I dare you to do a shot off Ali" Hermione knew they liked each other and, always one to play match maker, she couldn't resist. As she sat down Draco turned to her

"That's it? She just has to give him a shot?"

"Watched and you'll see" Draco watched to see Jack drink the shot from Ali's belly button, lick the salt from in between her breasts then take the lemon out of her mouth, he turned his head, winked at Hermione, spat the lemon slice out and turning back to Ali, kissed her. Hermione screamed and clapped along with the rest of the group before turning to Draco and pulling him over to the drinks bar.

"Are we not playing anymore?" Draco asked as he took a large sip out of his bottle

"Nope, the whole point of the game is to find Jack a girl, and then we don't play anymore. I love this song come dance?!"

Draco and Hermione walked to the dance floor and she began to move, she threw her arms round his shoulders and moved against him. She turned round and, fuelled by the alcohol, pressed her back against his chest and began to grind, Draco was not taken aback by this behaviour. The Hermione he'd met tonight was perfect in every way.

"I like you like this" he whispered in her ear

"What? Drunk and willing?"

"No. Relaxed and having fun"

"Want to know just how much fun I can be" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the group.

Once far enough she pushed him to the floor and sat herself on top of him. Leaning down she placed her lips on hers.

"Kiss me again" she whispered into his lips and he did. Grabbing her head he pulled her down to him, holding her body against hers. Rolling them he positioned himself between her legs

"Draco, I want you."


End file.
